divinaefandomcom-20200216-history
Seventeenth Day
Seventeenth Day - The Day of Experiments Slèibhtean whispers to Reannag to steer the Treas toward studies of the Flesh, toward the protection of both the body and the physical Brain, the spongy, Blood-rich center of the Dara's thoughts, emotions, and "mind." She bids the Teacher to urge them toward glass making and the smelting and casting of varied metals, so they may craft instruments to test and observe not only normal processes but threats such as viruses and electromagnetic oddities. The simplest, most primitive Dara may be used in experimentation. And Reannag passes down this holy proclamation, and the Treas gather around with much awe and rapt attention. These secrets are ones that even the Rhu-an-si, with their technical minds and scrying interest in their world, do not have access to, and so the Treas stay very quiet about their information gathering in order to maintain the secret of their god's gift. Many classifications for viruses and cells and even Wendigo's atoms are found and drawn and written, and tomes of knowledge on the mysteries of alchemy and microscience begin to be filed away deep in torch-lit caves below rolling sunny fields and dense forests. Aungwey starts with beer. Those who edit themselves with the plant-stuffs now have a name for the giddy merriment: Drugged. Those who 'drug' themselves, be it through great festivals of loud 'healing' music or substances made from the environment around them can now expect themselves to be more resilient to these 'new' dreams. Aungwey simply wants a means for dreams to be calm, tranquil, introspective yet serene... The creativity of the creatures will allow various 'drugs' to be created all over the first creation in order to aid this. Though this causes much confusion, as it is already called editing/being edited, and now there is more than one word for it, so now some call it "drugged", but most still call it "edited". Dreaming again becomes quiet, but only for those who spend the majority of their days drugged, whether by music or substances. Those who choose to remain in their own, unedited minds, tend towards never sleeping at all. Duende's eyes of Reason glow, and he creates Amber, a solidified form of Fire that, while possessing Heat, is Orange and therefore Visible. Amber, like all kinds of Fire, releases Photons, but in this form it can only do so when subjected to the right kind of stress or stimulation (such as being pierced, crushed, or struck by some great force like Lightning). While dormant, the surface of Amber feels only a little warm, but when stimulated the Amber slowly releases Photons, of which it has many, in a controllable manner until all the Heat disappears. Duende names this phenomenon Electricity. For good measure, Duende scatters Amber throughout the Universe, particularly in those places where there is much Water or Dirt/Rock. And Amber is seeded throughout the cosmos, mostly in Water and Dirt and Rock, and it releases a steady heat. There is already Electricity in the Universe with Lightning, however, and so whenever Amber is cracked, it shoots lightning out at the one striking it. Amber is a volatile substance henceforth, and so many use it as a weapon, lobbing it at attackers, at which point they are electrocuted. Dwarves hit with Amber's lightning immediately become Lightning-form, and Lightning-form Dwarves who are hit by Amber are immune to it, and feel a jolt of energy pass through them. Lightning-Form Dwarves begin a service for Amber-cracking, where they start releasing the steady heat from the Amber while soaking the deadly electricity up. They trade for whatever they desire at the time, such as Beer or Gems.